tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Harold Burned-Mane
Categories randomly dissapearing Yeah, categories dissapearing happened again, on the page Bleeding Heart Swords. I readded the categories via the source editor instead of the bottom bar. Still, it is annoying. I think it's probably due to memory issues with my medium of editing, since it seems to happen only when I use my Ipad to edit and not my PC (except this time when i ran games, videos and the editor at the same time) - I'll probably try to keep the memory uncluttered for edits next time and check if it happens again. Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 08:36, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Reviving the Sandbox Arena Hey Harold As you may have noticed, the 'Sandbox Arena' is slowly dying ever since Psych took his leave back in December. Some people, such as me and Tate had plans/ideas on reviving it. But before we can do anything, we are asking for your permission to let us revive the Sandbox Arena. Thanks in advance HumbleDaedricServant Talk 10:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Admin Article Hey Harold, just letting you know that you have yet to edit the Elder Scrolls Sandbox Wiki:Administrators Administrators article, adding Humble and Hahn to the list shown there. Just thought you might need a reminder. Tate the Great (talk) 08:44, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: ESRP Wiki Sure. I'll make you an admin at the ESRP shortly. HumbleDaedricServant Talk 12:15, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I've made you as an admin in ESRP now. Sorry for taking so long. My new Wi-Fi connection seems slower than that of my old modem. :( HumbleDaedricServant Talk 12:56, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure. I'll have the images from ESRP uploaded here in the Sandbox shortly. HumbleDaedricServant Talk 11:18, January 10, 2015 (UTC) TEs Hey Harold, if you have time, I would like to talk to you Zippertrain85 (talk) 19:47, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Level Up Yo, Harold. Just sayin', I've got a few ideas for the Box :D *First off, the new logo, like, with a tattered brown Tamriel map instead of a Red Diamond and a more hi-res lettering cuz the current one looks like shizzle if you know what I mean (if you don't, check TES Wiki -> Main Page -> Affiliates). *The same style for the background, I think it'd be cool if there was a tattered cropped Tamriel continent (with towns/provinces marked, etc.) on a current sandy background. Perhaps the page itself can be a bit transparent so that the map would be visible. *Maybe a different font, if possible. I dunno. Peace. KOOL KHAJIIT 13:35, January 11, 2015 (UTC) requests So, I wanted to get two photos for my pages. Sansa Iron-Blade She is the basic female Nord, except with hair, and is in Stormcloak Hero Armor. (Without Helmet). With a Harold-like torso view. Also, for future reference most pictures I request will be in the Torso view, unless I specifically say they won't. :P The next is Julius Tyrell, who is the default Imperial with Dawnguard Heavy Armor. (Without Helmet). I can answer any concerns you have Zippertrain85 (talk) 00:51, January 14, 2015 (UTC). The darker one please, like Harold has in his photo :) 16:03, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Request: 'can you make an Aldmer and Maormer race category for me? I need it for Silorne and Malleroth. MetalForTheWin (talk) 03:00, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Just Wanted To Let You Know As you may have already seen, I edited the Alliser Thorne page to include other parts of his life, his personality, his appearance, more trivia about him, his equipment and his skills so as to be a page that fits well and deserves to be on the front page. Speaking of the front page, I noticed that you placed a link to the Alliser Thorne page and the picture of him without me even knowing or asking and I wanted to thank you for it. I feel glad that I know that the Alliser Thorne page, my own work, is considered worthy of being on the front page of the Wiki. SwornKnight (talk) 22:39, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Locksmith Yo, Harold. I dunno how to say it, but it seems like Locksmith died in a car accident. His wife delivered the message here and here . Doesn't feel like a troll. Folks thought we might make a memorial for him on his profile page. Helios suggested making it on the home page, but I'm kinda confused. Guys ain't trippin', seems like an RPer's dead for real. Sorry for bad news. Peace. 'KOOL KHAJIIT 06:22, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Front Page Hey, Harold! I have a question about the images that go there: What warrants a picture up there? Aetherius Landing (talk) 01:46, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: ESRP images None of my ESRP images need to be brought over... And sorry for not RP'ing I am going to try and end my involvement in PotR. The fact that I frequently disappear might be proof that this kind of RP is not my cup of tea. Even when it rhymes... Nelthro (talk) 02:19, January 19, 2015 (UTC) No, it's okay. The other unused images doesn't need to be brought in. HumbleDaedricServant Talk 12:55, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Regarding summer in my place Hey Harold I wanted to send this message in advance to tell you about something. Due to complications here in my place, which will likely happen this summer, there may be severe fluctuating blackouts that will happen on where I live from March up to June or until the Dry Season in my place ends. Due to this, and if blackouts do happen, it will likely reduce my activity in the next few months. But still, I'll keep in tabs with the Sandbox despite the likely future of unscheduled power interruptions here in my place during the summer. Apologies in advance HumbleDaedricServant Talk 15:46, January 22, 2015 (UTC) k. Thanks. HumbleDaedricServant Talk 15:58, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Harold BTW, Harold, with the new election for the chat mod.... I think we need at least one forum mod now, as well. I mean, yes, the chat is pretty big, but the forum is much bigger. We have a very good-sized RP'ing forum, now, and I believe that we should at least have one person policing it. Aetherius Landing (talk) 12:50, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Harold2 Sorry, Harold, but agree to disagree. The admin's job is to keep the wiki in order, not to police the forums. And, you admins aren't on all the time. Psycho is back, but he's in college. Kookie is in a much different timezone than most of the users, as is Humble. You're in college. I haven't even seen Hahn since he was made an admin. Just as there was an empty spot in chat, there is a major empty spot for policing the forums. I continue to recommend you get a forum mod. Aetherius Landing (talk) 22:47, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Sentinels Just saw your message, sorry for not replying earlier. Honestly? I don't know, I mean why would it be a telepath? Is there something similar to that on DA? I understand trying to make the pet unique, as I did with Shog, but telepathy... The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 15:59, January 31, 2015 (UTC) : Agreed. :The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 16:23, January 31, 2015 (UTC)